


Сказка на ночь

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Сказка на ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock_Sebastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bedtime stories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49994) by gamegirl22. 



\- Майкрофт!

Майкрофт неохотно открыл глаза. Его четырехлетний брат прыгал на его кровати, как обычно требуя к себе внимания.

\- Иди спать, Шерлок… - Проворчал Майкрофт. – Мне то уже давно пора, а тебе тем более.

\- Нет! – радостно прокричал его брат, продолжая прыгать на его кровати.

Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул и сел. Он давно уже понял, что его брату лучше не перечить, в противном случае тот найдет способы сделать твою жизнь очень неприятной. Гораздо проще было узнать чего он хочет и покончить с делом побыстрее.

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня?

\- Сказку!

\- Сказку на ночь…? – Он покачал головой, закрывая глаза. – Почему ты не попросишь няню?

\- Нет! Ты! – Отрывисто выкрикивал Шерлок, стаскивая с Майкрофта одеяло. - Не няня! Ты! Ты читай!

Их родители были в деловой поездке, а они остались с приходящей няней, которая Шерлоку не очень нравилась, так что Майкрофту приходилось проводить с этим кошмарным ребенком почти все время. Он постоянно следовал за Майкрофтом по пятам, не позволяя ему даже ненадолго скрыться из виду. Майкрофт задумывался порой, раздражало бы это Шерлока также сильно, как его, если бы все было наоборот. Наверно нет. Да и зачем он захотел бы следить за Шерлоком больше, чем это было необходимо?

\- Ты обещаешь мне пойти спать, если я прочитаю тебе что-нибудь?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и уселся на кровати. Майкрофту пришлось с нее встать и дойти до книжного шкафа. Он стал мрачно рыться на нижних полках среди своих старых детских книг в поисках чего-то подходящего.

\- Как насчет этой? “Очень голодная гусеница” как раз в твоем вку…

\- Нет! – огрызнулся Шерлок и скрестил руки на груди.

Майкрофт закатил глаза. Как он мог забыть, что его младший брат равнодушен к красивым картинкам. Он поискал снова.

\- Что-то более продвинутое тогда… как насчет Винни Пуха?

\- Нет!

\- Ладно, ладно, не достаточно продвинутая... может “Волшебник страны Оз”?

\- Нет!

\- “Дик и Джейн”?

Шерлок бросил в его сторону самый убийственный взгляд, на какой только был способен четырехлетний ребенок.

\- Шучу, просто шучу, - Майкрофт пожал плечами, он не смог удержаться. – “Хроники Нарнии”?

\- Нет! – выкрикнул Шерлок и замахал на него руками.

\- Это случаем не единственное слово, которое ты знаешь? – спросил Майкрофт. Не говоря уже о том, что это было первым словом Шерлока.

\- Нет…

Внезапно Шерлок успокоился и снова скрестил руки на груди, пристально глядя на брата через всю комнату.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал мою любимую сказку.

\- Что? Нет, забудь об этом! – Майкрофт покачал головой. – В последний раз, когда меня поймали за этим занятием, я был заперт дома на неделю. Я не хочу рисковать.

\- Я… хочу… мою… сказКУУУУУУУУУУУУУУ!!!

Шерлок кричал на пределе своих легких, закатывая свою обычную истерику, означавшую, что что-то шло не так, как ему хотелось. Майкрофт закрыл уши руками и побежал к Шерлоку, торопясь успокоить его. Если не сделать этого быстро, истерика могла продолжаться часами независимо от того, соглашался ли ты на все что угодно или приводил взрослого себе на помощь. Майкрофт устал и хотел нормально выспаться без аккомпанемента безумных воплей на протяжении всей ночи.

\- Ладно, ладно! Я прочитаю тебе твою сказку! Только прекрати!

Шерлок тотчас затих и торжествующе улыбнулся. Майкрофт вздохнул и снова направился к своему книжному шкафу. Найдя желанную книгу, он вернулся в свою постель. Удобно там устроившись, он взял Шерлока на руки и посадил перед собой, и только потом открыл книгу, стараясь расположить ее так, чтобы брату были хорошо видны картинки. Он прочистил горло и начал читать.

…

…и криминалистика помогает нам как в судебной системе, так и в поимке самых страшных убийц в современном обществе.

Шерлок рассмеялся, радостно хлопая в ладоши.

\- Снова! – с энтузиазмом завопил он. - Прочитай часть про самоубийц - убийц снова!

"Родители точно убьют меня, если когда-нибудь узнают", - подумал Майкрофт.


End file.
